My Beautiful Hallucination
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt es la hermosa realidad en la narcosis de Blaine. ¿Puedes amar a alguien que, de alguna manera, no está allí? Traducción Autorizada por of-a-crescendo. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada por **of-a-crescendo**

**Resumen:** Kurt es la hermosa realidad en la narcosis de Blaine. ¿Puedes amar a alguien que, de alguna manera, no está allí?

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de of-a-crescendo, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**My Beautiful Hallucination**

* * *

Está este dicho que dice que las personas importantes en tu vida siempre volverán a ti. Es verdad, en cierto modo. Sólo que ocurre en formas que la gente realmente no espera.

Las personas suelen pensar en ello como cuando te encuentras casualmente con el amor de tu vida en el parque o en un accidente automovilístico y, entonces, después te encuentras con él en una cena, una fiesta o algo así.

Normalmente, es de esa manera.

Raras veces no lo es.

* * *

Comienza con un accidente automovilístico.

No precisamente el comienzo más conmovedor para una historia.

Blaine Anderson, dieciséis años, energía vibrando por sus venas como mercurio, el sol reflejándose en su parabrisas, estaba manejando por Ohio, justo a las Seccionales, las risas de sus amigos elevándose al cielo en el asiento trasero.

Es la primera vez que cantará como líder de los Warblers en una competencia, y no está seguro de cómo le hará frente a los New Directions y a los Hipsters.

Es una lástima que sus manos, sudadas, se resbalen en el volante ante la luz roja.

* * *

Probablemente no es buena señal que la primera vez que Blaine vea a Kurt sea en una narcosis.

El color de sus ojos es lo primero que nota. Entrando y saliendo del borroso foco de su visión, éstos tienen matices de azul y verde, el color de donde el horizonte se encuentra con el océano, el cielo silencioso y ensombreciéndose con gris.

—Hola —dice, y el sonido se suprime en la cabeza de Blaine—. Soy Kurt —continúa él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Todo a su alrededor es un brillo plateado, agitando el ambiente que le rodea en una ventisca de luz, Blaine lentamente nota que esto no es particularmente normal, pero no le importa, sus venas están zumbando, su cabeza ligera y dando vueltas, y todo se siente increíble. En algún lugar de Ohio hay un débil dolor pulsante en su pierna, que está fracturada y resquebrada, en los morados que están por todas sus costillas rotas, pero no lo siente.

En realidad no sabe dónde está ahora, pero a Blaine no le interesa.

—Blaine —responde, y Kurt sonríe, y su sonrisa es deslumbrante.

—Soy nuevo —dice Kurt, y sus manos transparentes hacen un gesto vago en el aire reluciente, antes de desvanecerse, y Blaine puede ver el movimiento de los huesos debajo de su piel.

—Oh, de acuerdo —responde Blaine, su voz difusa.

Entonces todo se desvanece y lo último que nota es la huella de Kurt sobre sus párpados, brillante y vivo, antes de que todo se oscurezca.

* * *

Blaine gira sobre la cama del hospital, y la sacudida de dolor que se dispara instantáneamente por su venas por el simple movimiento le saca de ese vértigo que se encuentra entre el sueño y la consciencia. Abre los ojos, la luz es brillante y molesta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz viene de una enfermera que está en la esquina revolviendo un par de papeles.

—Terrible, en realidad —dice Blaine, su voz arrastrándose por la grava de las palabras, ronca y pegándose a su garganta.

—Disculpa por eso —dice ella compasivamente, aproximándose y ajustando el goteo que se filtra en su brazo—. En un par de horas tendremos que dejarte inconsciente para la reconstrucción de tu pierna, disculpa eso también. No es un procedimiento estándar, pero te fracturaste bastante, y todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Blaine asiente, o al menos eso intenta.

* * *

Kurt está allí de nuevo cuando se despierta en su mente.

Esta vez están en un escenario vacío, y parece ser de noche afuera, las largas cortinas que se arquean hasta el techo están corridas, los pliegues juntándose en el piso. Hay unas pocas luces que se volcan, ligeramente amarillas, sobre el escenario, juntándose a sus pies.

—Veo que estás de vuelta —dice Kurt a modo de saludo, volteándose desde donde está, en la orilla del escenario.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta Blaine.

—En el escenario en el que habrías cantado en las Seccionales —responde, y Blaine ni siquiera se detiene a preguntar cómo es que Kurt sabe esto.

—La audiencia habría estado aquí. —Kurt hace un gesto, y de repente cada asiento está lleno con personas, desde abuelas hasta directores de coro, haciendo bullicio y hablando entre sí, hojeando el programa.

Por voluntad propia, Blaine da un paso hacia adelante, mira hacia afuera.

Así es como se habría sentido en ese pequeño espacio, justo antes de haber abierto la boca y cantado.

—Por supuesto, sería en la tarde, no en la noche —continúa, y Kurt se voltea sobre sus talones, y así también lo hace él, las cortinas de repente descorridas y la luz dorada derramándose en el interior, las luces del escenario se atenúan, hasta que el auditorio está lleno con el brillo de la tarde.

—¿Y quién podría olvidar la música?

A su alrededor, de repente comienza a escucharse un estrepitoso crescendo de sonido.

—Tal vez no así —dice Kurt suavemente—, ¿más así?

Aparece el solitario sonido de un pianista fuera del escenario.

—¿Cómo es que esto está pasando? —pregunta Blaine, retrocediendo un poco, y por primera vez se siente algo asustado.

—No lo hace.

Al ver la mirada en la cara de Blaine, Kurt se ablanda.

—Lo siento —dice, silenciando el mundo que les rodea, hasta que queda la escena original, sólo ellos, el auditorio vacío y un par de luces fijas en el escenario—. Ven aquí —dice, y hace un gesto hacia el piso que está a su lado, cruzando pulcramente las piernas al sentarse—. Cuéntame sobre ti.

Así que hablan —sobre nimiedades, aquí y allá, cosas que realmente no importan, sólo tonterías introductorias, hasta que de repente el mundo comienza a temblar a su alrededor y Kurt comienza a desvanecerse.

—Estás volviendo —dice Kurt, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de que Kurt pueda responder, Blaine lo averigua.

* * *

Las sábanas del hospital se sienten abrasivas contra sus mejillas.

El dolor es sobrenatural, tan fuerte.

—Shhh —le tranquiliza una enfermera, pasando una mano por su frente—. Sé que duele. El dolor se irá en un segundo, lo prometo.

Ella juguetea con su gota a gota y, más pronto que tarde, Blaine vuelve a caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Esta vez, Blaine realmente no sabe dónde está. No hay un escenario en particular, y en realidad no puede ver nada más que la indistinguible luz blanca que penetra todo lo que está a su alrededor. Aun así, de alguna manera sabe que Kurt está allí, su presencia de algún modo tangible, aunque el mundo a su alrededor sea… en cierto modo inexistente.

No pueden hablarse uno al otro realmente, su voces resuenan y rebotan por el entorno hasta que las palabras son indescifrables.

—Debes tener algo realmente ligero —logra decir Kurt de alguna manera, su voz mucho más clara que la de Blaine—. Por eso es que esto es así.

Blaine trata de responder, pero su voz vuelve a distorsionarse en el aire, así que se da por vencido después de un rato.

Entonces, después…

—Supongo que es mejor si no puedes escuchar esto —murmura Blaine por lo bajo—, de todos modos necesito dejarlo salir. Yo… me engancho a las cosas y les doy mucha importancia. Me abro con cualquiera que me de una segunda mirada, y necesito amor, o lo que sea. No lo sé. Tal vez sólo estoy muy, muy desesperado, pero todo lo que quiero es que alguien me ame, sólo una vez en su vida. Que me dé prioridad. ¿Es mucho pedir?

Kurt no responde.

Blaine puede, de cierto modo, sentir que ya no sigue allí.

En el espejo de Kurt de este mundo, esta extraña grieta de realidad, todo es claro como el agua. Por supuesto, Blaine no puede conectarse por completo ya que todavía sigue atrapado parcialmente en su mundo; sólo puede ver y sentir todo con claridad cuando está completamente inconsciente… aunque, ¿qué tan irónico es eso?

Escucha todo lo que Blaine ha dicho, a pesar de que ni el mismo Blaine pueda escucharse a sí mismo. Después de un momento, se vuelve demasiado doloroso, y se aleja.

Le da la espalda a Blaine, inexistente en cierto modo, sólo colgando allí en el aire, su espíritu rojo con amargura y dolor, y cierra los ojos. Espera a que Blaine vuelva a donde pertenece. Donde hay tales cosas como gracia, amor y esperanza —cosas con las que Kurt sólo sueña.

Suelta una risa estrangulada, mitad irónica, mitad sincera.

Cuando se voltea para mirar, gracias a Dios, Blaine ya no está, y, por lo tanto…, tampoco él.

* * *

De alguna manera, Blaine descubre, después de un rato, lo que realmente está pasando.

Es extraño; eso es seguro, pero en realidad no le importa. Alucinar no es la peor de las cosas, supone.

* * *

La próxima vez, es porque están encargándose de algunas quemaduras severas en sus piernas y el dolor es tan intenso que realmente se desmaya, entonces deciden administrarle algo para mantenerlo inconsciente.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —pregunta Kurt de inmediato, tan pronto como el mundo a su alrededor se materializa.

Parece como si estuviesen en alguna clase de aula, o algo así, y Kurt está acurrucado en una silla, brazos envueltos alrededor del espaldar de ésta.

—Claro.

Kurt toma una bocanada de aire.

—Escuché lo que dijiste antes. Todo. O al menos la mayor parte. Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero puedo verlo todo más claro que tú. No sé por qué… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí. Todo lo que sé es que cuando vienes a este tiempo, a este lugar y espacio —lo que sea—, yo también estoy aquí.

—Oh —dice Blaine suavemente.

—Lo siento —repite Kurt.

Se quedan en silencio.

—¿Entonces éste es tu mundo? ¿Puedes cambiar las cosas a tu voluntad? ¿Hay otras personas? —pregunta Blaine eventualmente, tratando de sacudir todos los pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en algo más.

—No lo sé —dice Kurt—. En realidad no sé mucho. Estoy aprendiendo, todo el tiempo.

Hay una extraña vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? —pregunta Kurt.

—No en realidad —responde Blaine—. ¿Por qué?

—Por qué… no sé cómo sería. Has vivido por cuánto, ¿dieciséis años? Yo no tengo control del tiempo o de la realidad. No conozco el amor. Conozco el odio, la ira, la culpa y todos esos… porque los he sentido, cada vez que pienso en… bueno, mi existencia. Pero no amor.

Blaine alza la mirada.

—Es difícil de explicar —comienza, y Kurt se relaja, su mirada suavizándose—, pero, sabes, cuando amas a alguien es realmente complicado, pero de la mejor manera. Probablemente sea lo más difícil de describir, pero te sientes como… si hubiese un suelo debajo de ti. Como si hubiese un cielo arriba. Sabes dónde estás.

Kurt voltea la cabeza, y su mano agarra la silla con un poco más de fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la tensión de su piel.

—Ojalá supiera cómo se siente —dice.

Entonces, justo ante sus ojos, todo se desvanece.

* * *

De alguna manera, caen en la más singular de las amistades. No hay nada sobre ésta que se adhiera al estándar de normalidad, desde el hecho de que sólo pueden encontrarse de vez en cuando hasta el hecho de que Kurt, de algún modo, no es realmente real.

Una vez están en una playa. Está haciendo un frío espantoso, y el viento está batiendo las olas en un frenesí, hasta que éstas chocan en la orilla en una ráfaga de espuma blanca, la arena dorada oscurecida por la sal y el agua, el cielo sobre ellos ondulando con truenos y relámpagos.

Caminan juntos, uno al lado del otro, y sus pies se hunden en la arena, que se mete en todos los rincones entre sus dedos, y de vez en cuando una ola furiosa les alcanza, pasando sobre sus pies, sorprendiéndolos por su frialdad. Blaine se voltea hacia Kurt, y ríe.

—Puedo cambiarlo, si quieres —ofrece Kurt, y de repente la playa es un paraíso soleado, las olas de un azul claro y la arena blanca y seca.

—No… está bien —dice Blaine—. Pero, ¿tal vez si lo suavizas un poco?

Kurt ríe, en concordancia, y la playa está tranquila, el cielo nublado, y las olas dóciles.

—Bueno… ¿cómo fue que terminaste en el hospital? —pregunta Kurt eventualmente—. No creo habértelo preguntado antes.

—Estuve en un choque —dice Blaine, y rueda los ojos ante esto, es tan típico—. Camino a… una competencia de coros, en realidad.

Sus propias palabras le detienen en seco.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensó en sus amigos, o hasta en su familia? ¿Wes, David, Thad? Alza su mano hacia su cabeza y se agarra el cabello, pasándose la mano por sus rizos, como buscando algo a que agarrarse.

Hay una culpa que se apodera de él, inmediata y abrumadora.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice Kurt suavemente, sintiendo algo fuera de lugar.

—Es que… he estado divirtiéndome tanto contigo y todo, que he olvidado por completo a todos aquellos que me importan —dice Blaine en voz baja, mirando al horizonte.

—Bueno —dice Kurt, andando suavemente—. Para ser justos, sólo has estado aquí o recuperándote en donde… a donde sea que vayas. En realidad no tienes mucha oportunidad de pensar en alguien más, y no… no creo que se vayan a enojar contigo por olvidar. Un accidente de auto tan severo como el tuyo debió ser todo un acontecimiento.

Sonríe un poco, tranquilizadoramente.

—Gracias, Kurt —dice Blaine, su garganta estrecha—. Supongo que necesitaba escuchar eso.

Hay una pausa.

—No hay problema. —Kurt se encoge de hombros, y luego cambia el ambiente, mira hacia el cielo, y de repente el sol sale, y las olas incrementan su intensidad.

—¿Alguna vez has surfeado? —pregunta, y dos tablas caen en la arena que está junto a ellos.

—No —dice Blaine—. Ni siquiera he estado en el océano. Esta es mi primera vez, en realidad. No es lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, supongo que en el mundo real el océano no actuaría como si tuviese síndrome premenstrual —bromea Kurt, y Blaine se echa a reír—. Yo tampoco he surfeado nunca —agrega—, estaba esperando que fuese una de tus actividades favoritas o algo así.

Los labios de Blaine se arquean lentamente en una sonrisa.

Agarra la mano de Kurt, las tablas de surf con su brazo, apenas logrando maniobrar con éstas.

—Entonces esto debería ser interesante. —Sonríe de oreja a oreja, y justo así —con ropa y todo—, tira de Kurt consigo, justo hacia el océano.

Los gritos de indignación de Kurt vuelan hasta el brillante cielo sobre ellos.

—El contacto con la sal insulta mi ropa —logra mascullar después, cuando están balanceándose en el agua, su piel caliente y la ropa arrastrándose contra la superficie del mar.

—Es un poco tarde para protestar —dice Blaine, arqueando una ceja, y Kurt, riendo, tiene que coincidir.

* * *

—Estás mejorando mucho —dice un doctor, anotando algo en una tablilla—. Pronto podremos suspender el uso de esos desagradables narcóticos y análgesicos.

Algo se aprieta en el pecho de Blaine.

—No —susurra, y la palabra es involuntaria, pero habla completa y totalmente por su dolor en ese instante.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Hay un ceño fruncido de desaprobación inmediato en la cara del doctor.

Blaine titubea.

—¿Estaré feliz de irme? —intenta sin éxito, tratando de ignorar la manera en la que las silabas no encajan, pero hay un extraño dolor bizarramente presente en los ojos avellana que el doctor puede ver. Así que simplemente cierra la tablilla, mira a Blaine significativamente, como inculcándole la importancia de no tomar drogas, y sale del lugar.

* * *

—Te pondremos algo muy ligero —dice la enferma, inyectando algo en su brazo—. Sólo necesitamos chequear algunas de tus heridas para ver si tenemos que hacer un injerto o no. El colgajo libre parece ir muy bien.

—Oh… de acuerdo —dice Blaine, y trata de parecer contento, pero sus ojos arden con algo que se parece mucho a las lágrimas.

* * *

Kurt titila en su mente, no realmente presente, pero tampoco lejos.

—Me van a eliminar los narcóticos, sean lo que sean —dice Blaine, y su voz tiene una nota de algo similar al pánico, pero un poco pesado y un poco triste—. Te extrañaré.

—Yo diría que te extrañaría —dice Kurt, su voz un poco confusa—, pero tengo un presentimiento de que dejaré de existir cuando… te mejores por completo.

Hay algo pesado y terrible que golpea a Blaine cuando Kurt dice eso. Duele; pensar que Kurt —brillante y audaz Kurt, con su ingenio y sarcasmo mordaz—, podría dejar de existir del todo.

—¿Tal vez te veré en el futuro? —sugiere Kurt—. Tal vez si tienes otro accidente de auto.

—Kurt —susurra Blaine—. Por favor, no hagas bromas con estas cosas.

Hay un silencio.

Kurt se desvanece, y hay un momento de miedo, blanco y caliente, que se dispara en su interior, ¿y si esta es la última vez que verá a Kurt? ¿Qué tipo de despedida habría sido? Afortunadamente, un par de momentos después, luego de varios latidos de pánico, puede sentir a Kurt allí, vago, pero allí.

—Prométeme algo —dice Kurt—, promete que nunca tratarás de verme deliberadamente. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Eso… eso está mal, Blaine. No puedes hacer eso, es peligroso, y una vez que comiences puede que no te detengas. No sólo por la parte en la que estamos juntos —en este extraño y retorcido mundo—, sino también por el verdadero carácter físico de las drogas. Puede ser muy duro.

Blaine se muerde el labio.

—Promételo —insiste Kurt, su voz más alta y clara.

—Lo prometo —dice eventualmente, aunque duele.

* * *

—Esta vez tu cuerpo ni siquiera notará que el sueño le está siendo inducido —dice la enfermera alegremente.

—¿Guau? —suelta Blaine con sarcasmo, y se arrepiente justo en el segundo en el que lo dice—. Lo siento —se apresura a decir—. Es sólo… es sólo que realmente me gusta dormir.

No tiene sentido, pero en realidad nada está teniendo sentido en su vida después de todo.

* * *

Hay oscuridad.

Kurt está allí, como siempre, pero parece aún más sólido que antes.

—Cuéntame sobre ti —sugiere Kurt, como un modo de hacer conversación—, sé mucho sobre ti, pero, ¿cuáles son tus colores favoritos? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? Cuéntame sobre el Blaine Anderson que conocen las demás personas.

—Me gusta cantar —dice Blaine—. Mis colores favoritos son el verde y el azul. Me gusta la música pop, como las cosas del top 40. El top 40 es como… bueno, las cuarenta mejores canciones según su popularidad actual, supongo, esa es la mejor explicación que puedo dar.

—A mí también me gusta cantar —responde Kurt—. Bueno, creo que me gusta. Parece divertido, y lo he intentado un par de veces, aquellas veces en las que no me has notado, como cuando te desmayaste y volviste a incorporaste… veces así. Creo que me gusta el rojo. Tampoco estoy seguro de eso.

Blaine desea que hubiese más, poder tocar a Kurt, balancear un brazo alrededor de su hombro, o verlo, cualquier cosa además de sólo escuchar su voz y saber que está cerca.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntas sobre… tu existencia? —pregunta Blaine.

—Todo el tiempo.

Hay una pausa.

—Sin embargo, por lo que sé… no hay nadie como yo —agrega—. He intentado percibir otras personas aquí y allá, pero, sí, sólo yo. Es solitario.

La admisión se refleja en su voz, arrastrándose hasta que la palabra se quiebra.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —susurra Kurt.

—Si de algo sirve —dice Blaine eventualmente—, nunca he tenido a un amigo como tú.

* * *

La próxima vez, Blaine está tratando de volver a caminar sobre su pierna fracturada, los doctores a su alrededor preocupados, hay una súbita punzada de dolor, y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

—¿De vuelta otra vez? —dice Kurt, volteándose desde donde está.

Están en un paisaje particularmente vivo, probablemente porque le inyectaron algo bastante fuerte esta vez, Blaine en realidad no sabe. Es bastante extraño, el foso vacío de una orquesta. Hay sillas vacías y partituras esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Ellos están en el piano.

—Eso supongo. —Blaine sonríe—. ¿Quizás puedo mostrarte la música ahora?

Presiona un poco las teclas, éstas suenan y hacen eco.

Blaine le enseña a Kurt sobre escalas, canto, secuencias y todo lo demás, lo entiende realmente rápido, pero no es hasta que ha pasado un buen rato que Kurt realmente intenta cantar.

Cuando Blaine escucha su voz, es como la lluvia más fría en un desierto.

Su voz es hermosa, inusualmente clara y aguda, se envuelve alrededor del aire como plata, un lazo de musicalidad en el lugar.

Cuando ha terminado, sólo dispersando e inventando melodías al azar aquí y allá, Blaine permanece allí, por un rato, sólo mirando a Kurt, parado frente al piano, manos descansando ligeramente en la reluciente superficie, y es increíblemente frágil y humano en ese momento. Sus ojos están brillantes, y alza la mirada hacia el techo.

—Tu voz es hermosa —dice Blaine.

Hay algo diferente sobre Kurt ahora que Blaine ve en él, como si, por una vez, Kurt fuese como Wes, David o algún otro —como si fuese más que un fragmento de su imaginación.

Es sólido, real, verdadero.

Vuelve a mirar a Kurt, y el sonido de su voz persiste en el aire. Hay algo que se infla en su pecho cuando piensa en la forma en la que canta Kurt, libre, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que ellos dos y la música. Algo cálido que se extiende por su pecho y hacia las yemas de sus dedos, algo que Blaine nunca ha sentido antes.

—Gracias —dice Kurt, y se encoge de hombros con auto-desaprobación—. ¿Tal vez puedes cantar para mí ahora?

Blaine sonríe y canta algunos compases de Katy Perry, improvisando un acompañamiento mientras continúa.

Todo el tiempo, sigue pensando en Kurt, su música, y… él.

Parece haber un montón de tiempo ahora, así que se acurrucan juntos, ambos cansados, y se quedan dormidos.

Lo último de lo que Blaine sabe es de la suavidad del cabello de Kurt.

* * *

—Vamos a someterte a otra operación más —dice el doctor—. Un clavo se resbaló en tu pierna. Luego estarás listo.

* * *

No está listo para esto, piensa Blaine, mientras la enfermera le inyecta anestesia en el brazo, no está listo. No puede ser realmente un adiós —pero, por supuesto, lo es.

* * *

—Esta es la última vez que te veré —dice Blaine.

—Qué manera tan alegre de comenzar una conversación —replica Kurt, pero hay un laconismo en su voz que contradice su ligereza.

Blaine se encoge de hombros con algo de aflicción.

—Gracias —dice Blaine, su voz baja y pesada—. Tú realmente… tú… gracias.

Los ojos de Kurt brillan con lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti también —responde suavemente—. En realidad no estaría en ningún lado sin ti. Lo digo literalmente.

Hay un espacio entre ellos en el que no saben qué hacer.

Este es el momento para discursos dramáticos, despedidas, grandes abrazos, lágrimas y más, pero no hay nada, sólo este incómodo silencio vacío. Kurt baja la mirada. Hay tanto que decir, cuelga entre ellos, sofocante y tangible, pero en realidad no saben qué hacer al respecto.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Necesito saber algo.

Blaine rompe el silencio.

Kurt sonríe.

—Siempre seré honesto contigo —dice suavemente.

—Eres… ¿eres real? Digo, afuera de mi cabeza.

Kurt se muerde el labio.

—Esperaba que nunca me preguntaras eso —murmura—. No lo soy… no en tu realidad, no, no soy real. No realmente. Voy y vengo, mientras la morfina, o lo que sea que pongan en tu sistema, viene y va por tus venas. No creo que pueda existir sin ti.

Blaine se voltea, su cabeza dando vueltas.

—No —dice, y la palabra se escapa de sus labios por cuenta propia.

Kurt —no puede ser tan efímero, parece imposible, que Blaine pudiese sentir… tanto por esta persona, que vive en algún recoveco extraño de su cabeza, inducido por las drogas y la inconsciencia. Hay tantas cosas que están mal con esta imagen que ni siquiera sabe dónde comenzar.

Es como si se hubiese enamorado de su propia mente.

Espera, ¿enamorado?

De alguna manera, el universo a su alrededor se ladea.

El mundo zumba.

—Lo siento —dice Kurt, su figura borrosa en la neblina.

—No lo hagas —dice Blaine, y de repente todo está tan claro—. Te amo.

Kurt se voltea, alza la mirada, sus ojos muy abiertos.

El mundo a su alrededor vuelve a girar, y la luz es cristalina, Kurt en un technicolor, justo frente a él.

Kurt está sobre él, sus ojos brillantes con lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas, ardientes, ahogando sus sollozos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Está diciendo algo, su boca redondeándose contra las palabras imposiblemente bajas, y sus manos, oh, sus manos… están temblando mientras se aferran a Blaine, pero lo único en lo que Blaine puede pensar ahora es —_oh, tus pestañas se ven tan oscuras con las lágrimas, tus ojos tan brillantes, tan hermosos, te amo, te amo._

La voz de Kurt se hunde en el aire, lenta, como si estuviesen debajo del agua, y finalmente lo entiende, el ruido irregular de las palabras de Kurt cayendo de sus labios…

—Blaine, Blaine —está diciendo, y, Dios, si es que no es el sonido más hermoso de todo el universo.

Hay una oleada abrumadora de algo casi pegajoso, un poco cálido y ligero en su pecho, justo donde cree que podría estar su corazón.

Antes de irse, piensa…

_Deja que me quede._

Por supuesto que no lo hace

* * *

Cuando Blaine se despierta en el hospital, es el peor shock de su vida.

—Por favor —grita, su voz incomprensible, y no está seguro de si sus palabras están saliendo apropiadamente, pero no le importa—. Por favor… oh, Dios, el dolor, por favor, sólo déjenme, sólo…

Lo más extraño y atroz es que ni siquiera está mintiendo sobre el dolor.

Le atraviesa el pecho y parece extenderse desde donde está incrustado, justo en las profundidades de su corazón, por sus arterias, que se retuercen entre sus tendones y huesos, tensas debajo de la agitada superficie de su piel, amenazando con destrozarle físicamente en cualquier momento.

Su mano se flexiona, sus ojos vagan brevemente por el pequeño lugar en el que Kurt estaba apenas momentos antes.

El dolor es una sensación extraña y foránea, algo que viene desde adentro y ataca, de esa manera la sensación innata crea aún más revulsión en el pulso de su corazón, el golpeteo de sus pensamientos revolviéndose en su mente, por su columna vertebral. Es una parte de él, a la vez completamente aparte. Hay algo que Blaine Anderson conoce sobre el dolor —la habilidad que tiene para degenerar a un hombre, hasta que sólo quedan los jirones más gastados de su ser.

Suelta un grito, es la liberación más pequeña e insignificante, y este surca en el aire. Es animal, bestial, y la enfermera, alisando su bata, siente su corazón contraerse e inflársele en el pecho, hay una parte tremendamente maternal y solícita que reacciona de una manera que es demasiado increíble como para que ella misma lo entienda.

—Shhh —susurra.

—_¡Por favor!_ —dice Blaine, su voz desgarrada, las consonantes y vocales de esas palabras singulares apenas extendiéndose para juntarse, desmoronándose tan pronto como caen de sus labios, resbaladizos con las calientes lágrimas de sus ojos.

Necesita a Kurt; lo necesita, lo necesita, lo necesita.

—No puedo —dice ella en voz baja, y el dolor en su voz es la peor disculpa que puede dar.

Hay algo en el interior de Blaine que se rompe en ese momento.

Alarga una mano, hacia dónde, no sabe ni le importa, no es importante en este momento, y las sábanas blancas —puestas con tanto cuidado en la base del colchón por manos pacientes y suaves— se rasgan, y siente una malsana satisfacción al escuchar ese sonido, como si fuese precedente al de su corazón.

Suelta otro grito y una de sus manos agarra el lado de la cama, y la baranda de metal raspa su mano, se agarra con más fuerza, apretando, hasta que hay algo caliente y escarlata que see derrama para juntarse en el pétreo piso blanco del hospital.

La enfermera entra en acción, presiona el botón de llamada.

—Ayuda, ayuda; necesitamos…

Su voz titilea en medio del estruendo que se encuentra en los oídos de Blaine, como el choque continuo de las olas contra la orilla.

Está diciendo algo sobre códigos, él realmente no entiende.

Ella presiona una luz roja que se ilumina tenuemente una y otra vez.

Es débil, pero para Blaine es el relámpago de la tormenta, embravecido sobre su cabeza —joder, _dentro_ de su cabeza.

Un doctor entra precipitadamente a la habitación, inyecta algo directamente en su brazo.

Justo como viene la tormenta, las nubes eventualmente se juntan en una cubierta más suave, gris, el negro desvaneciéndose, el océano tranquilo y las olas calmándose. Justo como el viento que se pone a descansar, dejando de azotar el aire, moviendo hojas, el trueno rugiendo entre los espacios siniestramente silenciosos —de repente… de repente—, todo ha terminado. Entonces no queda más que silencio.

* * *

Kurt está allí.

Como siempre.

—Blaine, ¿qué hiciste? —llora suavemente, y sus hermosos ojos rebosan de lágrimas.

—Te amo —responde Blaine, pero Kurt sacude la cabeza.

—No, Blaine —dice, su voz ahogada, y su mano tiembla mientras se seca las lágrimas, presionando sus dedos sobre sus sienes—. No puedes… no puedes amarme.

—Te amo —repite Blaine, luego, más suave—: Por favor, no llores. No estés triste.

Kurt vuelve a sacudir la cabeza.

—Blaine —dice, y su voz misma es una caricia—. Tienes que irte. Por favor. No puedes amarme.

Se voltea, y sus ojos —esos ojos, lo primero que vio en ese día fatídico (o sueño, lo que sea que haya sido)—, esos preciosos ojos, del azul brillante del revestimiento de la noche, salpicados con el verde descolorido del césped a finales del otoño, esos ojos, ellos se llenan de la lágrimas, y se emborronan.

Blaine toma su mano.

—Quédate.

* * *

El doctor se inclina sobre Blaine, frunciendo el ceño.

—Volverá en cualquier minuto —dice—. Fue un sedante ligero. No dudes en volverme a llamar si… se altera.

* * *

Todo comienza a esfumarse de nuevo, borroso en los bordes.

—No puedo quedarme —dice Kurt, y su voz resuena en cada rincón—. ¿No puedes sentirlo ya, Blaine? Estoy desvaneciéndome.

Alza sus manos, y, en efecto, están volviéndose transparentes.

—Me iré ahora —susurra, y su mirada cae—, pero… yo también te amo.

* * *

La enfermera asiente, retira un rizo de la frente de Blaine.

—Ha pasado por mucho —murmura ella en voz baja.

* * *

Blaine se mueve hacia adelante, movimientos torpes y forzados, agarra a Kurt de los hombros y le voltea, haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren.

—Me amas —repite—. Y eso… Kurt… ¿sabes lo que significa? Es… tú, Kurt, tú eres… puedes amarme.

Kurt alza la mirada, despacio.

—Pensé que no podría, por lo que soy, lo que es esta existencia, pero, Blaine…

Su voz se apaga.

—Ello no cambia nada, sigo… sigo desvaneciéndome.

Su voz se quiebra en la última silaba.

—Lo cambia todo —dice Blaine, su voz cargada de urgencia—. Porque quiere decir que esto entre nosotros realmente significa algo ahora.

* * *

Blaine se remueve.

—Está volviendo.

* * *

—Yo… por favor, no me dejes, porque hay… tanto —dice Blaine, y sus palabras se enredan, pero después de un momento sólo… se detiene.

Afloja su agarre en Kurt, se relaja a su alrededor, de cierto modo se dobla sobre sí mismo, y, alargando la mano, acerca a Kurt, una mano suavemente curvada alrededor de su cuello, la otra en la base de su columna vertebral, hasta que sus labios se encuentran,

Parece una eternidad hasta que caen en su beso.

El sabor de Kurt es salado, como sus lágrimas, el océano, como sus ojos.

Kurt intenta decir algo, su voz vibra contra el armagedón celestial en el que se encuentran sus labios, pero, después de un rato, se descompone y al mismo tiempo se recompone, allí en los brazos de Blaine, sus manos enredándose en los rizos flojos, y sus labios se ablandan contra los otros.

¿Quién diría que podían sentirse así? Blaine, abrazando a Kurt, se siente increíblemente vivo, como si este fuese su lugar, y Kurt finalmente siente que tiene un hogar, una sensación de espacio, como si por una vez hubiese gravedad debajo de sus pies, un piso sólido, un cielo arriba y una persona a la que abrazar.

Se quedan así por lo que parece una eternidad, abrazándose, atrapados en su agarre mutuo —el chico y su casi alucinación, volcándose en una dimensión de realidad que nadie puede entender realmente. Están en alguna grieta del universo, en donde el mundo se ha abierto, en el espacio entre el pecado y el placer, bueno y malo, hermoso y terrible. No tiene sentido, pero en ese momento, mientras se abrazan mutuamente, sus labios encontrándose, la luz que les rodea vibrando brillante y blanca, no importa en absoluto.

* * *

En Westerville, Ohio, Blaine Anderson se remueve ligeramente, su frente arrugada, y despierta.

* * *

Todo se desvanece a su alrededor.

Blaine trata de aferrarse más, pero sabe que no servirá de nada, así que eventualmente deja de luchar, esa disolución de su realidad, todo lo que ha amado, conocido y abrazado. Deja de aferrarse a Kurt. En cambio, se centra en la manera en la que la luz es suave y blanca contra sus párpados, la manera en la que la base del cuello de Kurt, que está sobre su columna vertebral, se remueve bajo la suavidad de su piel, el toque de esos labios contra los suyos, su sabor salado casi amargo —sobre todo la manera en la que encajan perfectamente, perfectamente juntos.

Como si estuviesen destinados.

Después de todo, ¿no es así?

* * *

Cuando se despierta por completo, en ese pequeño hospital, la luz tenue, las cortinas, con un llamativo estampado de flores, corridas, el movimiento de la gente andando por el pasillo afuera, regular y metódicamente, Blaine Anderson se pone de lado.

Llora, bajito, suavemente.

Estático, sin abandono.

Hay algo terriblemente hermoso en su desolación.

* * *

En algún lugar de una quinta dimensión, una inclinación del universo, otro precedente de la realidad, Kurt mira hacia el cielo, la columna de su cuello vulnerable y pálida.

Entonces se desvanece.

* * *

___The city goes to bed, and I can live…inside my head. On my own, pretending he's beside me._

_(La ciudad se va a la cama, y puedo vivir... dentro de mi cabeza. Solo, fingiendo que él está a mi lado)._

_All alone, I walk with him till morning…without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way – I close my eyes – and he has found me._

_(Completamente solo, camino con él hasta la mañana... sin él, siento sus brazos a mi alrededor, y cuando pierdo mi camino cierro los ojos... y él me ha encontrado)._

* * *

___I love him_

_(Lo amo)._

_But everyday, I'm learning, all my life I've only been - pretending._

_(Pero todos los días, me entero, toda mi vida simplemente he estado... fingiendo)._

* * *

___ I love him. I love him. But only, on my own._

_(Lo amo. Lo amo. Pero sólo por mi cuenta)._

* * *

El tiempo pasa.

* * *

Varios días después, desde Lima, Ohio, un pequeño auto conduce hacia Westerville, el empalagoso olor de las flores filtrándose en el pequeño espacio, una bandeja de galletas de buenos deseos de recuperación, cuidadosamente envuelta, repiqueteando en una caja.

Rachel toca la puerta.

* * *

—Hola —dice, jugando con el borde de la bandeja de galletas—. Somos de McKinley. Ibas a competir contra nosotros en las Seccionales. Los Warblers estuvieron realmente bien, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo serán contigo.

Su voz es suave, y ella se pone el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Probablemente nos habrías ganado—dice, con una risa temblorosa, y sus cejas se levantan un poco.

—Gracias —dice Blaine, su voz ronca—. No tenían que venir aquí y todo.

—No —dice ella, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza—. Era lo correcto.

Sus ojos están un poco acuosos. Se voltea rápidamente, sus rizos rebotando alrededor de sus hombros, y le hace un gesto a algunas personas que están detrás de ella.

—Pensamos que cantar podría… ¿hacerte sentir mejor?

Por una vez, Rachel —alegre y audaz Rachel, con su increíble voz, terribles inseguridades y persistencia agotadora—, se siente dudosa.

—Eso sería genial.

Puck entra con un enorme florero, lo pone sobre la mesa que está al lado de la cama antes de ir a pararse detrás de Rachel. El resto de los New Directions entra y se pone en formación. Se revuelven, no muy organizados, y sus líneas son irregulares, pero de alguna manera es tan perfecta como las impecables formaciones de los Warblers, ordenados por rango vocal y tipo.

Rachel hace una señal y vuelve a voltearse hacia él.

_Smile, though your heart is breaking, smile even though it's aching_

_(Sonríe, aunque tu corazón esté rompiéndose, sonríe aunque duela)_

La voz de Rachel es impecablemente clara, resonando por la habitación como una campana. Blaine alza la mirada, se frota los ojos.

Por los pasillos fluye un hermoso sonido de otro mundo que hace que las enfermeras, agotadas y cansadas, se detengan, que los doctores, en su quinto turno de ese día, dejen de inhalar café y se volteen. Una música que despierta a los pacientes de su dolor y los centra en una gracia y paz increíbles. Una melodía que voltea las cabezas de familias y amigos, ceños fruncidos de preocupación, hasta que sólo queda el más ligero atisbo de una sonrisa honrando sus labios.

Rebota entre los espacios de abrigos y batas del hospital, por todo ese piso, y en realidad nadie puede oírlo claramente, está un poco distorsionado, dependiendo de dónde estén, pero permanece la melodía general, y más importante, el corazón. Amor, gracia, belleza — todos son intangibles, y en virtud de ese simple hecho, significa que no pueden ser detenidos por límites físicos, ni paredes ni gente, sólo por el cinismo y el odio, y en ese hospital, en aquellos largos y tortuosos pasillos, no había nada de eso, sólo corazones abiertos, y así continuó, esa hermosa infinidad de esa canción infinita, extendiéndose por una eternidad.

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by, if you smile…_

_(Cuando hay nubes en el cielo te las arreglarás si sonríes...)_

Resuena por todo el hospital, y todo el que quiere oírlo se voltea y se detiene, aunque sea por el más breve de los momentos.

Arriba el cielo está brillante y azul, alrededor de ellos el estado de Ohio se extiende por millas, y, más espectacular que eso, el mundo gira sobre sí mismo, dando vueltas sobre su eje por el universo, alrededor del resplandor del sol.

La música, como el dolor, tiene el poder de moverse en formas que nosotros no entendemos del todo. Sobrepasa nuestros conocimientos sobre la humanidad, cruza límites, crea amor, odio, todo bajo el sol. Golpea algo, en cierto modo privado y vulnerable, en donde todos los otros mensajes impactan contra un muro de ladrillo, ésta de alguna manera logra atravesarlo.

La música es hermosa, por supuesto.

También hay algo más.

_That's the time, you must keep on trying, smile – what's the use of crying?_

_(Esta es la hora, debes seguir intentando, ¿de qué sirve llorar?)_

Un chico garboso —casi atrapado en la cúspide de la virilidad—, da un paso hacia adelante en la fila.

Está vestido impecablemente, colores a juego y un detalle por aquí y por alla, su ropa planchada con tanta perfección que probablemente crujiría al tocarla. Sus pómulos están hermosamente definidos, altos y elegantes, el ángulo de su mandíbula justo debajo, el arco de sus cejas arriba. Se cierne alto y orgulloso —como si supiese dónde está, como si el piso estuviese sólido debajo de sus pies, como si fuese compensado por la gravedad. Hay algo sobre él que Blaine en realidad no puede indentificar, que habla casi tangiblemente sobre una sensación de hogar.

Su voz se eleva.

Es hermosa.

Sus ojos están brillantes bajo la luz tenue.

Él es hermoso.

Blaine alza la mirada —jadea.

_You'll find, that life is still worthwhile – if you smile._

_(Descubrirás que la vida todavía vale la pena, si sonríes)._

Por supuesto que ambos sonríen.

Por supuesto.

* * *

Semanas después, Blaine Anderson le dirá a Kurt Hummel...

—Oh, allí estás, he estado buscándote siempre.

Kurt Hummel realmente no lo entiende todo en ese momento, pero hay una parte de él, en el fondo —algo que desafía la realidad, el tiempo y el espacio—, que se agita ante las palabras de Blaine, y hay un cambio dentro de su corazón, y de repente todo cuadra perfectamente.

* * *

Bueno, ese es un final conmovedor.

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel de alguna manera se juntaron, se separaron, y se volvieron a juntar.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


	2. Chapter 2

Subida de prueba para ver si el link funciona.


End file.
